gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Al Di Napoli
|dod = 2013 (player's choice) |home = Liberty City (Formerly) Los Santos |family = Unnamed ex-wife |nationality = Italian- American |vehicles = Black Dubsta |businesses = Actor |voice = Jody Wood (TBoGT) Dominic Comperatore (GTA V) |status = Determinant |bleeter = @AlDiNapoli }} Albert "Al" Di Napoli is a minor character who appears in The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. Description Al Di Napoli is a drug and alcohol addicted Italian-American film and theater actor. On the in-game classicvinewood.com website, there is an action movie starring Al Di Napoli called The Redeemer, made in 1989 and produced by Dreyfuss Productions. The Vinewood Star Tours guide claims Di Napoli suffered an overdose at The Gentry Manor Hotel in 2002 "after a chimpanzee blasted an 8-ball up his rear door with a water pistol". In 2008, when not performing shows or acting in films or TV in Los Santos or Liberty City, Al lives in Vice City. Al claims to not like the atmosphere of Los Santos and doesn't understand why so many actors love it there. He also annoys Luis asking when him and Tony are expanding the operation down to Vice City. He is a Bleeter user in 2013, claiming to be sober "again" and refuting claims he used Toilet Cleaner. He is one of the honored celebrities on the Vinewood Walk of Fame, with his star just west of the Oriental Theater. Events of The Ballad of Gay Tony During one of the Club Management missions, Dessie calls Luis and asks him to pick up Di Napoli from Hercules, which confuses Luis as Al is not gay. Luis finds him totally wasted at the bar, in the middle of a four day bender, with no idea how he got there. He asks Luis to drive him to Vespucci University for a drug deal with Oscar Gomez and one of his goons, apparently to buy more drugs. However, the deal turns out have been watched by the Liberty City Police Department, and the four are forced to escape. After evading the police ambush, Luis takes Al to the Amdram Theatre for a show in which he starred, called Leg-Less, at which point Di Napoli states that he does his best work high. A cop reading The Celebinator noticed Al as one of the suspects of the university drug bust, but although Al had several prostitutes to try and backup his alibi of spending all night in his hotel room, he was still considered a suspect. His play Leg-Less is about a wheelchair bound protagonist struggling to cope with everyday life, as one of the many posters imply. The term "leg less" has a double meaning as leg less can literally mean no legs or colloquially completely drunk as in "so drunk, one cannot walk". Events of GTA V Al Di Napoli appears again in Los Santos in 2013. He is the target of Nigel and Mrs. Thornhill, two stalkers who enjoy collecting celebrity memorabilia, during the mission Vinewood Souvenirs - Al Di Napoli. They employ Trevor Philips to kidnap him, which he does successfully after a high speed chase through the city. Later, they tell Trevor that Al is being difficult and let him deal with him however he wishes. Here, the player is presented with the opportunity to release him, or leave him on the train tracks and kill him. If Trevor releases him early, Al will pay him $3,000 and not discuss his kidnapping publicly. If Trevor releases him at the power station, just before the train tracks, Al will pay him $10,000 and, again, not discuss his kidnapping publicly. The latter option of this release on the first completion of this mission is recommended to players who want to increase their cash score. While killing him is essential to getting a gold medal for the related mission, this can be achieved later using a mission replay. While his death is determinant, it is possible that his death is the canonical outcome due to the gold medal requirements for the mission. Mission Appearances ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' * Club Management ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Vinewood Souvenirs - Al Di Napoli * Vinewood Souvenirs - The Last Act (Can be killed) Gallery TheRedeemer-GTAV.png|Al Di Napoli in The Redeemer in 1989. AlDiNapoli-TBOGT-Hercules.png|Luis Lopez meeting Al Di Napoli at Hercules. Bleeter Posts Influence Al Di Napoli seems to be a mix between at least 3 Italian-American actors; Al Pacino, Robert De Niro and Sylvester Stallone. He share his first name with Al Pacino, and just like him is Al Di Napoli both movie and theater actor. The character of Al Di Napoli is highly influenced by Sylvester Stallone: * He is the star in the movie ''The Redeemer'', ''a movie-parody of First Blood (Rambo) * Al Di Napoli seems to figure in his ex-wife's book, just like Sylvester Stallone figure in his ex-wife, Brigitte Nielsen's biography “''You Only Get One Life”. * Al Di Napoli is from Liberty City (New York City), lives in Los Santos but prefer Vice City (Miami). Pacino, De Niro and Stallone are all from New York. Stallone himself lives in Beverly Hills, Los Angeles and he was educated in Miami. Al Di Napoli's possession of art could be influenced by Stallone and Robert De Niro who both beside from the film careers are painters. Navigation de:Al Di Napoli es:Al Di Napoli hu:Al Di Napoli pl:Al Di Napoli pt:Al Di Napoli ru:Эл Ди Наполи Di Napoli, Al Di Napoli, Al Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Actors Category:Media Personalities Category:Determinant Characters Category:Honored celebrities on the Vinewood Walk of Fame